Air and darkness
by wayofthepen
Summary: Nara Shikamaru, you will take Temari to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or worse, until the chauvinist pig chasing her is satisfied this isn't a trick. You may now scream in terror.
1. Chapter 1

This was a totally random idea i just had to write. Takes place while Naruto is away training with Ero-sennin.

* * *

She walked through the streets of Suna with a spring in her step, buoyed by the energy from the day's training when she heard footsteps approaching in the sand behind her. 

"Temari-san?"

"Yes?"

Turning around, she saw a chuunin wearing formal robes standing behind her.

"Please come with me, Kazekage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Alright, let's go!"

She hoped it was a mission, and something a little more exciting than last time.

* * *

Temari chuckled to herself as she walked through towards the Kazekage's office, her **brother's **office. He had only been elected a few months ago, and she was still expecting someone to jump out and yell 'surprise!' Knocking on the door, she walked in when called and stopped in surprise. It wasn't just her brother. It was a full council meeting. 

"Gaara, what is it?"

The frowns and murmurs that followed addressing the Kazekage so informally brought a smile to her face. As much as some of the men gathered didn't like the idea of Gaara in charge, some habits died hard.

"This is a meeting concerning an incident on your recent mission to the earth country."

"Incident?"

Nothing had happened on that mission. She and a group of genin had escorted a few merchants north. They had a single encounter, common bandits. Other than that…

"A man you fought with."

"Oh! I remember now…some stuck-up stone nin pig made a pass at me when I was on my way back. He wasn't even worth the effort, so I let the genin with me practice on him. Heh, they smacked him around pretty good, as I recall. Broke a couple ribs at best, though. So what's the problem?"

"It is not a matter of broken ribs. It is a matter of injured pride."

Temari turned and stared at the man who spoke, a council member who probably hadn't thrown a kunai in twenty years.

"That was the **point**. He grabbed my ass, and that was before he even said 'hello.' What, he wants a written apology?"

"No. He wants your hand in marriage."

"HE WHAT?"

The assembled men leaned away as Temari slammed her hands on the desk, glaring down at the man who spoke. Temari's reputation for having a temper was second only to her brother.

"It's true."

Gaara was speaking now, perfectly calm, eyes level with hers.

"An informant in the earth country sent word that the 'pig' was a relative of the daimyo's family."

"I…see…"

"Not a direct family member, but he still has significant political influence. He gave an…alternate version of what happened, and has convinced his family that the idea of this marriage is for political reasons, and not for his own pride."

"Oh…well…you'll just have to tell him…that…"

"This may actually be a good political move, as relations with the Earth country-"

The council member who spoke broke off and froze at the sound of sand shifting behind him. The other men at the table froze as well, eyes snapping back to Gaara as he spoke.

"My sister is **not **for sale."

Temari's jaw dropped at his words. Gaara never talked like that. Ever since the chuunin exam and his battle with that loud, blond-haired leaf genin, he had…changed. Did he actually…care…about what happened to her? Just what had happened to him that day in Konoha?"

"Of-of-of course n-not, K-Kazekage-s-sama. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's-s-s that relations **are **strained with the Earth country right now. We cannot simply rebuff them outright, as it could cause serious problems for the hidden sand."

Gaara's eyes lost focus, and used to deciphering his normally expressionless face, Temari saw that he was deep in thought.

"What kind of…alternatives…are there?"

At that moment, when Gaara said 'alternatives' Temari was quite certain she was in the middle of a battle, and had been caught in one righteously screwed-up genjutsu.

"Kai! Umm…excuse me, just…checking."

"Well…"

"_Kai!"_

A lot more effort, though a little quieter this time, but she was still in her brother's office. Everyone turned to stare at her, while she did her best to look innocent.

"What is required for two people to be married?"

"Well, Kazekage-sama…err…a formal request would be sent to us first…"

"But they wouldn't do that in a political marriage…"

"No, it'll be just a formality, normally there'd be weeks of negotiation."

"Negotiations?"

The men began to babble, filling in their esteemed Kazekage on the intricacies of a diplomatic marriage, before Temari stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew as hard as she could.

"I believe…what G…the Kazekage _means _to ask is if there is something that would make me ineligible for marriage to that…man."

"Well…"

"Hmm…"

"Besides…"

"Besides? Besides what?"

"Well, I mean, besides the _obvious._"

"Which is?"

"Well, you _obviously _could not accept this man's request…if you were _already _married, which you are not. So that option is-"

"Alright! I'll get married then."

"To who?"

"Err…"

"And, I must point out, the marriage of the Kazekage's sister would certainly be a momentous occasion, and widely known, so unless you plan to marry someone within the day-"

"Today? What happens today?"

"The messenger carrying the request from the Earth country is expected **tomorrow.**"

"Tomorrow! That's too soon! I can't find someone by then!"

"Besides, it is likely they will notice such a ploy and take even greater offense."

"Fine! I'll elope! In secret! My…my childhood crush! Someone! ANYONE!"

The council members dropped their heads, not out of concern for Temari, but for their own skins as anger began to seep onto Gaara's face. Temari didn't know this, but he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at his useless 'council,' at this mystery nin, at the whole wide world, and he was seriously considering strapping on his gourd, heading to the Earth country, and settling this matter in the usual fashion.

* * *

Dejected, Temari had slowly plodded to her room in the Kazekage's mansion, flopping facefirst onto the bed. 

"Heh. This situation…it's so…troublesome."

Temari smiled at the memories the word evoked before she shot out of bed, hitting the wall and covering her face with her hands, which now wore an expression of absolute **horror.**

"No. No. NO NO NO **NO NO NO NO!**"

* * *

He walked slowly through the streets of Konoha, enjoying the cool breeze and the feeling of not having anything to do anything when he felt a person approach from behind. 

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

He turned to see an ANBU of all people standing behind him.

"The Hokage requests your presence."

"She does? Sure, I'll just be a-"

"Immediately."

"Huh? …Alright."

He turned and began to meander towards the Hokage's mansion. It had better not be anything too strenuous, as it would ruin a perfectly lazy day.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru frowned. Something in that ridiculously smart brain of his was trying to tell him something. So far, he had the 'ANBU messenger' and 'Hokage' pieces, but he didn't know what they fit into. Still, as he took a few moments to yawn before knocking on the Hokage's door, he knew that whatever it was, he wouldn't like it.

"Enter!"

He opened the door and walked in, and immediately wished he hadn't. 'Smirking Shizune' and 'Hokage wearing a disturbing grin' popped into his brain, followed quickly by…

"Temari-san?"

"Hey."

'Unhappy Temari?' Where did **that **piece come from?

"Nara Shikamaru! I have received a request for your services directly from the Kazekage of Suna! Make no mistake, this mission may have dramatic diplomatic repercussions for the Fire, Sand, and Earth nations. As such, it will be considered an S-rank mission!"

"S-rank?"

That woke his brain up. It loved a good workout, though of course, it would never admit it.

"But that's…something for a jounin! Or a team of ANBU!"

"A whole team? Please, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Huh?"

"Shikamaru, this will be a two-person team. Yourself and Temari-san. No one else is capable of carrying out this mission. Instructions are currently being sent along to others who will provide assistance, though they will not act in a direct capacity. Completing the mission objective is something only the two of you can accomplish, and **only **by working together."

"Together?"

"Yes, **together.**"

"But…what kind of S-rank mission would specifically require the two of us? Assassination? Infiltration? A diplomatic mission?"

"That's it!"

The Hokage's smile grew wider as she stood up from her desk and approached him. Temari walked up to his side and opened a small case, pushing it into his hands. He saw…a ring?

"Shikamaru, put the ring on Temari-san's finger."

He pulled it out of the case and slipped it her ring finger, with Temari's expression quickly going from unhappy to mortified. He wondered what the ring was for. Was it infused with chakra, like an explosive note, for some kind of unique effect? His train of thought was cut off when Tsunade took one of his hands and one of Temari's, holding them with her own.

"And now, by the power vested in me as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, I pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

"I can WHAT?"

"He can WHAT?"

Tsunade laughed, not letting go of their hands, try as they might to free themselves.

"It must be official! Now, kiss kiss!"

Temari stared at Shikamaru, aghast. Shikamaru stared back, his expression little different from hers. He leaned forward, and she leaned back. After a moment, she groaned and leaned forward, eyes closed, lips pressed tightly together. Shikamaru leaned forward, his lips twitching, stretching, curling this way and that.

"Oh for Kami's sake…Shizune?"

Shizune grabbed them both by their heads and unceremoniously mashed their lips together, laughing as she released them after a few moments, coughing and wiping faces with sleeves.

"Now, for your mission! Shikamaru! A ninja of the hidden stone is attempting to use his families' influence to force Temari to marry him, after she publicly humiliated him."

"That's a habit of hers…"

"Hey!"

"You and Temari are to live together as husband and wife, for however long is necessary to convince this man and his family that you two secretly eloped shortly after the chuunin exam. If you fail, relations and trade with the Earth country will take a severe blow that could be felt for **years. **I've prepared a list of precise details the two of you are to memorize, and a list of the people who have been tasked to assist you in maintaining the ruse."

"Ahh…just how many people think we're married?"

"In all, Temari's family, the Suna council, your family, myself, shizune, your team, and your sensei. If you feel anyone else should be included-"

"No! No, that's…that's more then enough."

"Alright!"

Tsunade grinned as she handed Shikamaru a sealed folder, and a key.

"A key?"

"A key. Now, run along, and don't forget, communication is key to making a relationship work!"

A few moments after the newlyweds left, Tsunade and Shizune just couldn't hold back any longer. They fell to the floor and were reduced to tears, wild laughter echoing throughout the entire building.

* * *

"Our own house!" 

"What did you expect?"

Temari unlocked the front door and went inside. Then she came back out, grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt, and dragged him inside as well.

* * *

"I'm sorry, would you say that again?" 

Gaara scowled, a scowl that didn't carry nearly as much malice as one of his glares, but it was enough to make the group that had just come from the earth country wish they had been listening more carefully.

"I said…Temari could not be married to your liege."

"I…see. May I ask why?"

This was the crux of it. They had planned out every detail in advance, and Gaara wasn't about to fail his sister. The scowl deepened slightly, and the man in front of him gulped and leaned back, though the scowl was actually a response to the odd thought he just had. He filed it away for later and continued.

"She cannot because she is already married."

"She is?"

"**Yes.**"

"To whom?"

"A shinobi of the Hidden leaf. Nara Shikamaru. They first met several months ago during the chuunin exam, then again a short while later."

"And, after this, they married? Just like that?"

"Eloped."

Kankuro stepped forward, painting an expression of distaste on his face.

"She came back babbling **on** and **on**…Shikamaru this, Shikamaru that…"

"She disappeared one day, and came back wearing a ring. As her brother, you can imagine I was…annoyed. But as the Kazekage, I decided that it might a good political move after the manipulations we suffered damaged the relations between our nations."

"I see…someone so young, but you seem have grasped the nuances of leadership quite well."

Gaara didn't know how people could actually say such things. Bloodlust, vengeance, those he could understand, straightforward and elegant in their simplicity. But manipulating the course of lives, ordering one person to suffer for the rest of their life, to make someone else's live easier…Gaara's thought's drifted to his father, and the sand outside his office echoed his emotions, shifting and swirling violently.

"Thank you. Now, if there's nothing further..."

The men offered the expected pleasantries, hurrying as Gaara'a expression darkened. The moment the door closed behind them, Gaara slammed his fists on the desk and sand burst from his gourd, a miniature sandstorm filling the room and scouring paint from the walls. Kankuro took shelter in a corner, crouching down and raising his arms to protect his face.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned at the sound of his brother's voice, and Kankuro caught a look of rage on a level he had never seen before. It faded slowly, the sand slowing and eventually dropping and flowing back into Gaara's gourd.

"Kankuro…"

"Y-yes?"

"Is this…the nature of leadership?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"These decisions…that affect people's lives…to decide who should suffer and who should be happy…is this what's expected of me?"

"…Yes. You are the Kazekage, and the decisions you make will shape the lives of everyone in the Hidden Sand, and a great many people outside these walls as well."

Gaara was silent, the sand around him completely still. Kankuro watched his brother close his eyes and bow his head slightly, sinking into meditation, and he left the room as quietly as he could, leaving the Kazekage to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at each other from across the livingroom table, Temari and Shikamaru went through the documents the Hokage had prepared for them.

"Ech."

"What is it?"

"It's the emotional notes. How we fell in love and how we're supposed to act."

"And?"

"And apparently, we're both love-starved loners who're desperate for attention, we fell madly in love with each other after saving each other's lives and now we're **wondering who wrote this CRAP?"**

"Not so loud, woman."

"Woman? It's Temari-sama to you!"

"Sama? Are you trying to be funny? I think ball-collector would be a more appropriate honorific."

"B-!"

She ignored her fan, simply screaming and leaping the distance between them. Shikamaru was able to grab her hands as she went for his throat, and they began to roll around the living room.

"DAMN! Five minutes…erk…and already…gah…I want to kill you!"

"I thought…hurk…this was your plan!"

"It was the only…kek…idea I had! Cause if I don't do this…"

The two stopped, Shikamaru on top, holding Temari's hands out wide.

"I might actually have to marry that bastard."

Shikamaru released her hands, and watched as she rubbed her wrists while trying not to look at him.

"Look, I…"

"What?"

Shikamaru groaned and stood up, offering a hand, which Temari took and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm willing to do this…as long as you don't do **that.**"

"Do what?"

"That. That thing you do."

"What thing?"

"That thing!"

"WHAT THING?"

They were interrupted by the doorbell, and Shikamaru quickly dashed off to open the door. As soon as he did, he was smothered in a tight hug.

"Oh, my baby has gotten married! This is so wonderful!"

"Congratulations, son! I heard you found yourself quite a fine lady. When can we meet her?"

"…Bastard. She's back there."

He extricated himself from his mother, leading his parents into the living room.

"Oh, dear, what happened in here?"

"Nothing. Mom, dad, this is Temari."

"Mom and…?"

"Hello! So, you're the one that caught my little Shika-kun! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Eer…yeah. Hi."

"We have so much to talk about!"

"Mom…"

"Oh no, it's always the little details that are important with these things. Temari-san, I have so much to tell you! But first…dear, would you help Shika-kun clean this up while I make us some tea?"

He was already righting a chair before she finished speaking. A few minutes later, with the room cleaned and tea in hand, Shikamaru and his father sat opposite his mother and Temari.

"I can't help feeling so happy! My little Shika-kun has gotten married!"

"It's only temporary, remember."

"I know, dear, but still…Temari?"

"Yes?"

The two men paled as Temari got a look from her mother-in-law that made her grin in a very disturbing fashion.

"I'm sure you'll take _good care _of my little Shika-kun. Now, where to start…ah yes, did you know, back when he was little…"

Shikamaru's father smiled to himself as the humiliation commenced. Normally, he would have tried to help his son out of something like this, but he and every other man in Konoha had been forced to go through this when they married. It was tradition.

Several hours later, Shikamaru's parent's finally bid him goodnight, and he slumped into the couch across from a smirking Temari. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

"Don't. Please, just don't."

"Aww…is something wrong? I had a _wonderful _time."

"Really? So tell me, when do I get to chat with _your _family?"

Temari stiffened at that remark, and Shikamaru smiled, mentally marking a point for himself.

* * *

After dinner, the two wandered upstairs, freezing as they approached the door at the end of the hallway. Muscles tensed, weapons were accounted for, terrain studied. The two then leapt at the same time, colliding in the doorway and flailing at each other until they broke through, jumping for their target. Shikamaru fell slightly behind, and Temari smirked but suddenly dropped as he yanked a leg out from under her, taking the lead and the objective. 

"Tomorrow, remind me to kill your Hokage for only giving us **one bed.**"

"Well, if you catch any enemy nins spying on us tonight, just say we had a fight and I made you sleep on the couch."

As Temari's face twisted with pure, homicidal rage, Shikamaru remembered that in life, as it was in shogi, the more obvious moves are never the _smartest _ones.

"Eer…I suppose we can _share _the bed."

"Share? A bed? With _you?_"

"Why not? It's not like I have any interest in doing anything to you."

"You'd better not. Hey, wait a second…"

Shikamaru sat up on the bed, rolling his eyes as he began to undress.

"I'm too tired to argue. Just get over here and go to sleep."

"…"

She laid her fan against the wall, opening the suitcase she had brought with her.

"Heh. Pajamas. I thought so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just didn't strike me as the nightgown type."

"And what do you sleep in?"

"Usually nothing."

Temari stumbled on her way to the bathroom to change, turning around to stare at him in surprise, with just a hint of a blush. He had already stripped down to a pair of boxer shorts, the band of which he was tugging at with one finger.

"But I suppose marriage is all about _compromise, _right?"

Temari _tried _to say something, but gave up and continued to the bathroom, coming out a minute later and dropping heavily into bed as far away from Shikamaru as she could. After a few minutes of wordless battle over the sheets, She nearly fell out of bed when Shikamaru suddenly let go of the cloth he was holding.

"Giving up again?"

"It's too late for something so bothersome. Besides, you need them more then I do."

"Desert nights can be freezing cold. I…don't really need them in this weather."

He felt the sheets shoved back his way, and he quickly wrapped himself up in them.

"So…goodnight. …What did you say?"

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did!"

"I said…don't do that."

"Do what?"

"I don't want to tell you, alright? Just…fall asleep already."

"…Fine. Be like that."

The two pretended the other didn't exist as they lay there, backs to each other, and both wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

It turns out Temari moved around a lot in her sleep, waking Shikamaru up by dropping an arm onto his face. He grumbled and pushed it away, but after getting kicked twice, he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He took a long, hot shower, heading back into the bedroom to find a fresh change of clothes. Temari had woken up as well. It wasn't until she yawned and sat up that she realized a few things. First, it had not been a nightmare. Second, there was a Shikamaru digging through the dresser in front of her. Thirdly, he was wearing nothing but a frown. 

"KYAAAA!"

A pillow took him clean in the face and knocked him off his feet.

"Put some clothes on! Kami, my eyes!"

"Damn it, woman…I thought you were asleep."

"That's no excuse!"

Temari had turned herself over in bed, hands over her eyes as Shikamaru picked himself off the floor and got dressed.

"It's safe now…damn…you hit hard."

She peeked out to see a half-dressed Shikamaru rubbing a bruise on his back.

"What?"

"You kicked me in your sleep. Twice."

"Umm…I'm sorry?"

"Really?"

"…No."

"Are you ever?"

"…Sometimes."

She stood and approached him, rubbing the bruised skin gently. Shikamaru winced and turned the spot away from her protectively.

"Sorry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but just this once."

* * *

After breakfast, the two headed for the training fields, where Shikamaru's team and Asuma-sensei were waiting for them. 

"Hey! Shikamaru, congratulations!"

"Chouji, this is nothing to be celebrating over."

"Really? She's a strong, beautiful Kunoichi, so why wouldn't you be happy?"

"It would take all day to list everything bothersome about her."

Asuma walked up with Ino beside him. She was holding another envelope, and smiling the same smile that everyone else in Konoha seemed to be wearing.

"Someone's in _love._"

"It's **just **a mission."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Hey…"

Temari stomped up, standing between the two of them and glaring at Ino.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? And you call yourself a woman? Honestly!"

Chouji and Asuma both started laughing, with Shikamaru and Temari both looking left out. Ino leaned forward and wiggled her finger in a 'no-no' gesture before continuing.

"If you knew Shikamaru, you'd know, though it would've helped if you heard all the things he was saying about you."

"Complaining about how a girl saved his lazy ass? How do you get love from that?"

"Argh! You are **dense! **Seriously, trade those breasts in for a penis already. Shikamaru is **madly **in love with you. He just won't admit it."

"I am not in love with this…this…female!"

"**Female? **First woman, now I'm just **female?**"

"I'd think of something else, but then you wouldn't know when i'm addressing you."

Shikamaru dodged the first blast of air, jumping away with Temari chasing him round the field. Chouji gave the bag of chips he was holding a shake, and pulled out the last chip. He looked at it like he was reading a zen proverb before popping it into his mouth.

"You can really tell by the way they fight. It's serious."

His teammate and sensei nodded in agreement. Chouji pulled out another bag of chips, and they all sat down to watch Temari chase her man around the training fields, screaming profanities all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

Completely exhausted after chasing each other around the training grounds, Temari and Shikamaru finally sat down to go through the details of the mission with the rest of his team. After that, Temari dragged had dragged Shikamaru to a restaurant for lunch, making him pay for the meal. On their way back 'home' an ANBU made his presence felt and the two jumped up to a nearby rooftop to speak with him.

"Nara Shikamaru, Nara Temari-"

In Shikamaru's humble opinion, the expression on her face more than made up for the day's troublesome events.

"I have an update regarding your mission. Information relayed by Suna indicates that the man who is after Temari-san's hand in marriage has hired ninja from the Hidden Rock to investigate your 'marriage."

"This was expected and planned for, hasn't it?"

"Yes. However, there are complications. They are also the hired bodyguards of a merchant caravan."

"Wait, wait…how is that a complication?"

"If he had sent them ahead on their own, they would have had to infiltrate Konoha, find our house and observe us over an extended period of time, all while avoiding Konoha's guards. Now, it means that they can just walk in through the gates and can move freely around the village,_ dear_."

"Oh. That's…going to be a problem."

"Correct. The caravan has already departed the Earth country and will be here within a week. The two of you are newlyweds, and you are expected to act as such. This means, for example…"

The ANBU trailed off. His expression unreadable behind his mask, but his shoulders began to shake slightly and his tone was lighter when he spoke again.

"…that you, Shikamaru-san, are not to address your wife as 'Temari-ball-collector' and you, Temari-san, are not to scream in panic at the sight of your naked husband."

"That wasn't panic! That was-wait…you were watching us!"

"You mean you didn't notice them?"

"Like you could?"

"**The****Hokage**…was not exaggerating when she classified this as an **S-rank **mission. Nearly half the ANBU have been assigned to this mission in one function or another."

"You…you're joking."

The ANBU made a slight, almost unnoticeable gesture, and Temari and Shikamaru suddenly noticed a dozen more ANBU, who then vanished from their perceptions just as quickly.

"No, I am not. Temari-san, this has gone far beyond the wounded pride of a single ninja with political connections. Included in the caravan is a high-ranking official who is scheduled for a meeting with both the Hokage and officials of the Fire Country government to discuss recent trade disputes. The man you insulted, Ginko Motoyoshi, will be present at these discussions as well."

"Which means that if this mission fails, there will be a very unhappy voice in those discussions."

"Correct. If the dialogue falls apart, the only recourse left would be the liberal use of each country's shinobi. And neither Konoha nor Suna is prepared for such large-scale operations, after…everything that has occurred. This situation could not have happened at a worse time."

The two were silent, staring at each other nervously. The ANBU vanished and they made their way back down to the street.

"Hey."

"What?"

Shikamaru was looking off into space, holding his hand out towards her.

"What?"

"Take it already."

"Huh?"

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed one of her hands. She stared down at it, stared back at him, and sighed as well, the two walking home hand-in-hand.

* * *

Three days, several fights over who had to do what around the house, a few bruises and some serious intent to kill when Kakashi-sensei dropped off a few of those books he reads as a 'housewarming present' Shikamaru woke up to find Temari curled up next to him in bed. The sheets were a mess, his hair was tangled, and Temari's elbow was digging into his side. But the real problem was, for just a single moment, Shikamaru thought she looked rather beautiful when she was asleep. A thought he'd hastily amended with a comment about how because as long as she _was _asleep, she wasn't yelling at him, though he was getting used to that, and she wasn't attacking him, though it was doing wonders for his reflexss, or… 

"You're doing it again, Temari."

Temari didn't answer, or apologize, or even try to move her elbow. All she did was smile in her sleep, roll over, and swing a leg across his stomach. He sighed and grabbed it, feeling surprising smooth skin with nicely toned muscles underneath before shoving it away. Shikamaru rolled onto his side, facing away from his source of torment. If this kept up, he would end up like his dad. Completely and utterly whipped. Well, he would change that. Temari rolled back over, draping an arm around him and shoving her face into his exposed neck, her ample breasts pressed into his back. He would change things. He **would**. First thing in the morning.

* * *

First thing in the morning, Temari had the bathroom first, as were the terms of the treaty. Normally, as the two rooms were connected, he would have to then leave the bedroom, wait in the hall for her to change, and then he would go back in and get dressed while Temari made breakfast. But not today. Today he faked sleep, even as she poked and yelled at him. She gave up and went into the bathroom. She would take a ridiculously long shower and come back out wearing a towel. That was the moment! He would wake up, peek at Temari, she would scream, there'd be violence, and everything would be back to normal. He waited. And waited. And finally… 

"Are you still asleep?"

"Huh?"

"Then get up. You have a mission today, remember?"

He sat up. Temari was in front of the dresser, already dressed.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to be naked! How am I supposed to peek at you?"

Temari froze, and Shikamaru tensed. It wasn't precisely what he had in mind, but it would do. Would she reach for her fan? A shuriken? Or try to throttle him with her bare hands?

"Pervert."

And then she pulled on her socks and left the room, leaving a stunned and slightly unnerved Shikamaru staring at the space she just vacated.

"And hurry up if you want breakfast!"

He was in the shower before he knew it. In the middle of washing his armpits, he stopped, letting his head drop. He had waited too long. If he didn't do something fast, it would be all over.

* * *

Downstairs, he grabbed the plate of food set for him, sat down at the table, and ate while scowling at his lovely wife. 

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. What is it this time?"

"You were supposed to be naked."

"I could tell you were awake."

"You ruined my plan."

"What plan?"

"The-"

Shikamaru stopped. He was slipping, badly. He would be the laughingstock of Konoha. He couldn't believe he was losing to Tem-**this woman.**

"What plan?"

"I see you naked, and you yell at me. Happy?"

"That…was your plan? You actually had to plan that out? I'd be happy to yell at you if you like it so much."

"I don't!"

"Then why-"

"Because! You keep doing THAT!"

"WHAT?"

"THAT! THAT THING! When you smile at me or help me or make me want to like you!"

"Err…what?"

"I had my life planned out quite nicely, you know. And then I met **you."**

Shikamaru shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and stood, grabbing his chuunin vest and heading for the door.

"Wait wait wait…what does that have to do with anything?"

Temari had her hand on the door, holding it shut as he tried to open it.

"Because, I didn't plan on starting to actually **like **you. You're messing up my whole plan, Tem-**woman. **As troublesome as it is to just live with you, it'll be even worse if I actually fall in love with you."

She gawked at him, her arm dropping. He took the opportunity to open the door and step outside.

"I'll be back when my mission's complete, Te-wo…_Temari._ Keh."

She leaned out the door to watch him grumble his way down the street, kicking at the dirt as he went. She closed the door, went to the living room, and sat down, a puzzled look on her face that lasted all of five seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Temari had run back to the door and looked outside, Shikamaru was gone. She closed the door and slowly made her way back into the living room, sitting down and taking a few deep, calming breaths. She was Temari. She could figure this out. She thought back to what that blonde girl had said earlier. It made sense. Shikamaru had no motivation in life, and had only admitted the possibility of liking her when it looked like it could become a problem for him. And…

"That's it?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion and she stood, pacing around the room. There had to be more to it then that. Passing a mirror, she stopped. Turning, she stared at her reflection for a moment before striking a pose. Shikamaru was lazy beyond belief, and that's the way he liked it. But when she entered his life, he was worried she would break up his plan for a boring, easy-going life. Because he was Shikamaru. And she was TEMARI!

"That's it."

She smirked and grabbed his wallet. When he came back, she would assure his poor, fragile psyche that she had no intention of staying with him any longer than absolutely necessary. But since the cover story stated that this was one of her 'vacations' that she used as an excuse to see him, she might as well act like she was on vacation, and she would do so in the most indulgent, expensive ways possible.

* * *

With evening approaching, Temari was making her way back home, after enjoying many of the best creature comforts Konoha had to offer. She decided she would do this again tomorrow, and might even bring her husband along. Knowing him, he would love to be pampered. 

The air suddenly grew still. The people around went about their daily business, unaware of the danger in their midst. Temari had thought of Shikamaru as her husband, and not as her 'husband.' And she knew she had. After a moment, she blew it off as a fluke, a sign that she had nothing to worry about, that her infiltration training was paying off and this mission would be a cakewalk.

"Temari-san!"

A Konoha nin dropped from the rooftops, out of breath.

"What?"

"Konoha…hospital…husband…injured…please…"

Temari was already moving.

* * *

She ran down the white, sterile hallways of the hospital, looking for the room Shikamaru was in. She swore that if that idiot had gotten himself killed before the mission had even truly begun…She found the right room and burst in. Shikamaru's team turned at the sight with faces downcast. Taking in their expressions, she steeled herself and strode forward. Shikamaru was propped up, bandages wrapped around his midsection, blood soaked through the padding on one side. He looked up at her mournfully before turning away. 

"So…what happened?"

"The farmstead we were helping out at was attacked by a group of bandits. The leader was a missing-nin. He attacked Ino first, and Shikamaru went to help her…"

"I was careless. I shouldn't have let him sneak up on me."

"By the time me and Asuma-sensei got there, Shikamaru was already injured and Ino had her hands full with the rest."

"You got yourself hurt rushing to a teammates' aid? Guess you're not completely useless after all, huh?"

Shikamaru grumbled as Temari smirked, leaning down and running a finger around the injury. He turned back to her and smirked as well.

"You know, now that I'm injured, you're going to be doing all the housewor-OW!"

She poked his wound.

"If you have the strength to smile, you have the strength to wash dishes."

"How troublesome…"

The wound was minor, and he was clear to go home, despite what he said to the contrary. After the newlyweds and the rest of the team parted, Ino smiled and motioned to her sensei, who reluctantly turned over some cash.

"Never bet against a woman in these matters."

"Huh? What did you two bet on?"

"Oh, I just asked a nin to rush the message to Temari. She then proceeds at top speed to the hospital, and then gives him a compliment, disguised as a jibe."

"Ahh, I see! But I wonder how long it will be before Temari finally admits she has feelings for him."

"Hmm…hard to say with those two. Such are the mysteries of love."

* * *

"Damn it Temari, I can walk by myself!" 

So she let go, and Shikamaru dropped to the ground with a grunt of pain. She immediately grabbed him by the collar of his vest of pulled him to his feet, throwing one of his arms over her shoulders and supporting him.

"Apparently not."

"You're embarrassing me in front of the whole village!"

"You want me to throw you over my shoulder and _carry _you home?"

A grumble was her answer, and the only sound out of him until she had gotten him home, sitting him down on the couch and helping him out of his clothes. Konoha had some impressive medic-nins. The wound was closed and reduced to an angry red mark on the skin, though it would be a few days before the cells healed and were back to their normal strength.

"What did you say?"

"I said…Thank you."

Temari smirked and poked his side opposite the wound.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That thing. Where you act all macho and then turn out to be helpless. It's actually kind of cute."

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on one cheek, and watched his face flush bright red. She half-turned away when a shadow snaked across the floor, up her legs, and pulled her forcefully into Shikamaru's arms. She was stuck, his arms tight around her, his face inches from her own and moving closer.

"Temari…"

"Y-yes?"

He stopped, looking into her eyes and then looking at the position they were in. He released her, stepping back and sitting back down on the sofa, letting his head fall back.

"My streak. Medium-rare. Try not to overcook it."

Temari gave him a glare-of-death before turning and stomping to the kitchen. Once she was inside, though, he couldn't see the blush on her face. The rest of the evening was silent. Dinner, dishes, helping Shikamaru up to their room, tension stifling any conversation. It just made the next morning all the more awkward.

* * *

Temari awoke to find her head resting on Shikamaru's chest. She looked up to see him looking down at her, and after a moment, the two wordlessly separated, going back to their respective sides of the bed. After a few minutes, however, both were moving around, unable to get comfortable, and they ended up on their sides, staring at each other. Temari smirked and moved closer. Shikamaru tried to move away, but she caught him, pulling him closer and raising a hand into the air. 

"What are you…ow!"

She whacked his ribs a few times before resting her head on his chest.

"You're lumpy."

She purred and nuzzled into his chest, only giving his wound a gentle poke when she felt a hand creep around her waist. The peace was interrupted by a discordant tone from the wind chime hanging outside the window. The two tensed, and hands squeezed the skin they were holding, a silent affirmation. That was the signal, a special chakra-reactive adhesive dissolving and releasing the metal pieces formerly held together, now swinging freely. The notes sounded clearly in the morning air, a warning that told them they were now to consider themselves being observed at all times. Their mission had now officially begun.

* * *

"Good morning." 

"How's your injury?"

"Almost healed. Damn, I was careless, letting that nin get me…"

"Your just need to train harder."

"My training is-"

Further words were cut off when Temari gave him a light kiss on the cheek as she passed, setting breakfast on the table.

"What about your training?"

"It's…wonderful."

Temari giggled and Shikamaru slapped a hand over his face. It was the third official day of their marriage. As the mission outlined, ANBU would not act in any way other than to protect them from an outright attack. It also meant they wouldn't do anything about the nin that were perpetually staked out around their house, observing them constantly. Which was why Shikamaru, purely for the sake of the mission, was doing his best to appear infatuated with Temari. Temari had realized long ago that it wasn't an act, at least not totally.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Temari yawned and stretched her arms upwards, and Shikamaru's eyes shot downwards as her breasts strained against the fabric of a rather tight shirt. He sat there, staring dumbly, while Temari laughed inside. Men were _so_ easy…

Temari knew that the ANBU had sounded the signal early. After all, living together was annoying enough, but the required displays of affection had nearly driven her mad on the first day. Still, they had managed to settle into a nice routine. In the beginning, the worst part of it was allowing Shikamaru to touch her freely, but now, she wasn't creeped out anymore when she woke up with him wrapped around her or ready to hit him when he pulled her into an embrace after he got back from training. Shikamaru was probably one good kiss away from asking her to marry him for real. Still, could she blame him, knowing whom he was up against? Hell, before that day in the Hokage's office when he was assigned this mission, he had probably never even been kissed by a girl before.

A knock at the door allowed Shikamaru to finish his breakfast without further distractions as Temari got up to see whom it was. She came back after a short conversation to tell him that the Hokage had sent a message asking them to appear in her office, immediately.

* * *

On the way, the two walked casually with Shikamaru's arm around Temari's waist, accepting the looks from their fellow nin without complaint, and returned a few with glares of their own. Manipulation behind the whole mess or no, Suna nin weren't regarded very highly in Konoha right now. 

Entering the Hokage's office, Temari caught sight of the man that was the cause of this whole mess. She kept her face carefully neutral as she debated how to repay him for the situation he had forced her into. He, however, stared at her openly, a perverse look of want that told her marrying Shikamaru for life would be heaven compared to him having the slightest bit of power over her.

"Ah, Temari-san. It's…so good to see you again."

"Huh?"

"Huh? What do mean, huh?"

"Do I know you?"

"This is Ginko Motoyoshi, assistant to the diplomat that arrived yesterday from the earth country. You'll be part of his escort while he's in Konoha."

She pursed her lips, just the slightest bit. Then she tilted her head, one way, then the other, and finished it off by shaking her head with a bored look she had picked up from Shikamaru.

"We met a short while ago, while you were on a mission in my country. I had hoped to see you again while I was in Konoha."

"Did we? Regardless, I don't know when I'll be called back to Suna. So while I'm here with my husband…"

She moved into her husband's side, putting her arms around his waist. He turned his head to her with a slightly surprised look and caught a kiss that turned it into a blissful one, before he turned to glare at the man who was **looking **at Temari.

"We've going to be very…_busy._"

The look on the man's face was **priceless.**


	6. Chapter 6

Temari would have laid good money that Motoyoshi had tried to give the Hokage the idea that having Temari around would make the negotiations go more smoothly. To bad she was already spoken for. Shikamaru had spent the rest of the meeting with an arm around her, glaring at the man and being glared at in return. Walking out of the office, he kept her tight against his side as the group from the earth country walked alongside, joined by several other Konoha nin. The whole group tromping their way to an inn where the Earth country delegation would be staying, Temari flatly ignoring a request to stay and 'chat' with another look she had picked up from Shikamaru.

* * *

Once back home, the faint presence of the stone nin was quickly felt again. There were four in total, all chuunin at the very least, and it felt like at least one was assigned to watch them at all times. Still, Shikamaru knew that there ANBU out there, hidden and entrenched behind genjutsu so potent they could be standing a foot away and the stone nin would never notice. 

Inside, Shikamaru was unhappy for two reasons. Firstly, he had no idea how long the envoy could be here. That was the basis for the second problem. He now officially liked Temari. Actually, to be honest with himself, he was developing a sort of Temari addiction. It was still on a level he could deal with, not minding when they went their separate ways for the day, or feeling the need to be around her constantly. But it was getting worse the longer they were together. Every time he saw her smile, admired the curves on her body, heard her laugh, or, Kami forbid, _touched _her. That was the worst. He _loved _to touch her. His heart actually _fluttered _like something out of a damn shoujo manga whenever the prospect presented itself. And when he **did**…when he was able to **touch **her, to put his arms around her, when he woke up next to her with that girl in his arms…

"Shikamaru? Oi!"

She was standing behind him, dressed and ready.

"Ow!"

"I'm ready. Let's go."

Even getting cuffed across the back of the head for zoning out was enjoyable.

He was **DOOMED. **

* * *

Since they weren't expected to play tour guide until an official outing later, Shikamaru and Temari were now headed for daily training with the rest of the genin teams. She drew a lot of looks when she arrived arm-in-arm with her husband. She could see Tenten twitching when sparring was eventually announced, but it seemed her Sensei didn't want the two having a rematch. Temari was paired with Chouji, and she found him a surprising challenge. He was more agile than she expected, and his techniques could blunt the worst of hers. It was a strange experience, getting chased around the field by a giant, rolling spiked ball of meat that started screaming death threats as soon as she made a quip about his weight. Shikamaru made her apologize after the match ended, and at lunch, she sat at the center of attention. 

"So, Shikamaru-kun…"

Rock Lee's big, round eyes were fixed on Temari. It was creeping her out.

"Why is Temari-san of the sand here?"

Everyone's eyes locked on him, and Shikamaru sighed and set his lunch down.

"Because she's my wife."

Disbelieving eyes went, in sequence, from Shikamaru, to Temari, to heaven. The two mentally reviewed the details that had been planned out, and Shikamaru went ahead.

"We eloped a little while after Sasuke left. We decided to keep it a secret for the moment because of everything that had happened."

Temari held up the hand that wore the ring, and everyone leaned forward with almost morbid curiosity. After a moment, Shikamaru sighed and leaned over to give Temari kiss on her cheek, and the atmosphere broke.

"T-t-that's wonderful, Shikamaru-kun!"

"Shikamaru, you _dog, _you should've told us!"

"Arf!"

"Congratulations."

"Truly, there is no better way to enjoy the springtime of youth, than with someone you love!"

"A fine catch."

Everyone turned to see Motoyoshi approaching, several stone nin and earth country officials flanking him.

"My compliments on taming such a fiery heart. You _must _tell me your secret."

"Well, first, it helps to make sure they're not **already married.**"

Temari turned in surprise at the particularly venomous tone to see a look on Shikamaru's face that could only be described as **pissed**.

"Secondly, you treat them with the appropriate respect."

"I really don't-"

"Casually groping them, for instance, is something you'll want to avoid."

"Now see h-"

"**Thirdly…**be sure you're a man that's actually worthy of the woman you're courting. If can't measure up, then stick to the kind of woman that cares more about your purse than your personality."

"How **DARE **you! I am-"

"Enough!"

Motoyoshi froze as the man Shikamaru was introduced to as the highest-ranked official from the Earth Country snapped at them. He quickly lowered his head, and the official turned to Shikamaru, who was already bowing deeply.

"My deepest apologies. My wife told me what happened while she was in the Earth Country, but even so, that was uncalled for."

The official stared harshly at him a moment before his face softened.

"No, I understand your feelings. I can tell by the way you hold her that you not the kind of man to suffer such an affront to your wife's honor."

Shikamaru bowed a second time before returning to Temari's side. The group from the Earth country continued on their tour of Konoha, and after a moment, Shikamaru noticed how quiet it had become. Looking up, he saw that every single genin, chuunin and jounin present was staring at him in wide-eyed shock, including Temari. Actually, Temari had more shock on her face than all the genin combined. It was the strangest thing. Why was everyone staring at him like that?

* * *

After a very quiet dinner at home, Shikamaru was reading a text on applied genjutsu in large-scale battles. His head was resting in Temari's lap, and she was idly running her fingers through his hair while she was reading something else. When her nails scraped over his neck and made his legs shake, he idly wondered what the opposite of 'bothersome' was. 

A knock at the door, and Temari slipped away, leaving an unhappy Shikamaru staring at the ceiling and waiting for her to come back. She came back after a moment, and she wasn't alone.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei…what is it?"

"I just stopped by to let you know there was a…bit of a change to your routine for the next few days. You and Temari-san have been taken off of the Earth Country detail."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…I probably put the whole country at risk."

"Don't worry. During today's negotiation, Motoyoshi made such an ass of himself that he was dismissed from the proceedings completely. Apparently, he has something of a…reputation…that his family has already been covering for. Disrupting the trade settlement for something he caused with his own stupidity was the last straw. I overheard he's going to be in a lot of trouble when he gets back home. Oh, before I go, was my gift any help to you two? I just picked up the latest issue if you-"

Outside, Kakashi winced in sympathy for the poor shadow clone he had sent inside. That was a rather…_creative_ technique Temari had used. He wished he'd had his sharingan uncovered for **that. **Still, with a little practice, he'd be sure he'd have it ready the next time he sparred with Gai-sensei.

* * *

Temari sat on her side of the bed, looking at Shikamaru as he stepped out of the bathroom. His behavior today had taken her completely off-guard. She had no idea what to do. She was quite sure he was in _love _with her, and she had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation. A few men had made passes at her in her life, but being the Kazekage's daughter and Subaku no Gaara's brother had stifled her social life somewhat. Someone was in love with her. Love. And she…what did she feel? He was annoying, lazy, cowardly, and touching him made her skin crawl…at first. This couldn't be right. She was **not **in love with him. That much she was sure of. But as the two slipped under the covers, and his arm went around her and pulled her closer without the slightest resistance, a small voice continued to nag her that she had never _actually _been loved by anyone, ever before, so how did she know what she felt? 

"Shikamaru..."

"What?"

He looked down at the mess of hair that obscured her face. She was curled up next to him, and she casually stretched an arm out, pulling him tight and resting her head on his chest.

"…Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Motoyoshi-sama, please-" 

"NO! I'm going to KILL that bastard!"

He paced back and forth in the small room, the shinobi around him looking at each other nervously. They were under contract to follow his orders, and had been forced to put up with the odd request to watch the young couple.

"Please, to attack a Konoha ninja in his own town…this is **not **an acceptable order within the mission parameters."

Motoyoshi ground his teeth before calming completely, smoothing his clothes and smiling at the men. He reached inside his robes and they tensed as he pulled out a small pouch and spilled it's contents on the table before him. Candlelight danced through the facets of the gems, and was reflected in the eyes that stared at them.

"Then I'd like to hire you…for a _new _mission."


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade sighed happily, reaching for a bottle of sake. The negotiations were going wonderfully without Motoyoshi around. She remembered when one of the ANBU watching over the pair had returned with a report about a confrontation. She had listened in stunned silence when he transformed into Shikamaru and repeated what had been said, word-for-word. She finally realized that ever since Temari and Shikamaru had taken on their roles in this work of fiction that Konoha and Suna had penned together, Shikamaru had begun acting more and more out of character. Asuma-sensei had even informed her that Shikamaru was actually on time for training, frowning less and less, and most disturbingly, he was prone to smiling in contentment whenever Temari was around.

Tsunade began to wonder what changes, if any, were occurring in Temari.

* * *

Shikamaru was still asleep. Temari was sitting up in bed, staring down at him. When she woke up in his arms, she was happy. When she pulled away, she became unhappy. It didn't make any sense. None of it did. Not the peacefulness, or the feeling of familiarity, and **especially **not what she had felt when she heard that Motoyoshi had been dismissed. That would mean she would go home soon. That would mean seeing her brothers again and her home that she missed, and it would mean leaving Shikamaru. She didn't like that feeling that came with that thought. She wasn't in love with him. She didn't obsess over him. She had never been intimate with him. 

But when she lay her head back down on his chest, and thought about leaving him, the arms she had wrapped around him squeezed just a little tighter.

* * *

When she watched him go into the bathroom to take his morning shower, she noticed the muscles and motions of his body. When he crept up behind her while she was cooking breakfast and put his arms around her, she tilted her head when she felt his breath on her neck, giving him better access to that muscle he would nibble. When he ate his breakfast, she realized he was eating something she had made for him. When he left for his morning training, she kissed him. She didn't feel the presence of a stone ninja nearby, but she did it anyways. When he was gone, and she was alone, she sat down and purred, the sensations from his lips and fingertips and even his teeth buzzing happily on her skin. 

She didn't understand any of it. The only thing she _was_ sure of…she didn't want it to end.

* * *

And so, lost in thought, Temari was slowly making her way towards the training fields. As much as she might not **want** to, she needed to talk to Shikamaru. Her imagination had been tormenting her since last night with images ranging from a confession of love and asking Shikamaru to return with her to Suna, to being officially married with her brothers looking on, even having children. She saw herself cradling a mini-Temari in her arms, whispering to her, caring for her, watching her grow up, trying to give her baby the peaceful childhood she had been denied… 

At that point, she wasn't sure if she would kiss Shikamaru when she saw him, or try to kill him.

* * *

Kiba was pestering him again, asking about his sex life. Kami, he was as big a pervert as Kakashi, Shikamaru was sure of it. Every other genin, the male ones, were pretending to be on the side of decency, but he could tell they all wanted to know. When Hinata tried to get Kiba to stop asking such personal questions, he turned to her, and with a grin, asked her what she was planning to do to Naruto on their first night together. She had a nosebleed and keeled over on the spot. Ino then proceeded to slap Kiba upside the head before picking up the unconscious girl and hauling her away to safety from any more perverted young men. 

Shikamaru took that chance to leave and find a place to sit alone in peace. He liked her, sure, but he knew it was just a mission. As soon as the negotiations were finished, Temari would leave. Temari would…leave. Leave him. Alone. He would be alone.

Pain shot through him and he doubled over, clutching his chest. He hadn't even sparred yet. What could hurt so much? Still, he realized as he straightened up, as much as it had hurt, it was preferable to the kunai that was sunk into the tree where his head had been a split-second before.

A second kunai flew at him, and he leaped upwards to avoid it. One nin accounted for. The other three were still hidden, likely waiting in ambush if he went with his first instinct of retreating towards the rest of the genin. He was at the edge of the training fields, so they wouldn't risk loud, flashy jutsu's that would attract attention. That suited him just fine, a single Kage Mane no jutsu after drawing them out and he could walk away. That was assuming that ANBU simply didn't swat them all in an instant. Wait…where **was **ANBU?

He balanced himself in the branches of the tree he had leapt into and scanned his surroundings. He truly doubted that the stone nin had discovered and defeated them, or that the Hokage had called them off before the danger was completely past. So where were they?

* * *

Temari jogged through the grass, looking for her husband. His teammates had pointed her in the direction he had wandered off, and she was now well past the tree line. It was strange… 

Too strange.

She leapt back as the ground beneath her crumbled, a pit yawning before her with rock spikes lining the bottom. She opened her fan on pure reflex and swung it in a defensive spin, blocking a dozen shuriken before she began methodically stripping the leaves from the trees around her with huge gusts of air, sending three shinobi scrambling for cover, all of whom she had seen previously dressed as common attendants.

That was the trick. Four obvious shinobi, and a few hidden ones.

"Temari!"

She turned at the voice to see Shikamaru and another nin bouncing from tree to tree, smashing blades together. She jumped towards him, sending a nin that tried to intercept her into a tree with a blast from her fan. The man fighting Shikamaru jumped away as she approached, and the two stood back to back, looking for the next attack.

"You're doing it again, Temari."

"You too."

"Where's ANBU?"

"Watching the wrong set of ninja. We're on our own."

They stood quietly, the nin apparently rethinking their approach now that someone else had appeared. They knew the nin would have to try to kill them both quickly, before someone realized the sounds of combat were not from a normal practice session. The first attack came sooner than expected. An almost amateur rustling of leaves and scraping of dirt, followed by…

A single thrown Kunai?

Shikamaru sidestepped and Temari took his place, swinging her fan almost lazily. The current of air washed over the blade, and it continued without pause. Temari frowned but simply snapped her fan shut and positioned it to block the blade directly. The kunai struck the metal guard, and she was sent hurtling backwards to crash into a tree, blood spilling from her mouth and the fan sliding from her grip.

"TEMARI!"

He was at her side in an instant. What had…he saw the grass around the fallen kunai was pressed down.

"Kai!"

The kunai dissolved, and in it's place was a rock at least two feet across. He noted the trick and immediately kneeled at Temari's side to check her condition. A nin ran forward and then quickly leapt away as Shikamaru's shadow raced across the ground towards him. He could see one shoulder was dislocated and ribs had to have been broken from the impacts. He couldn't treat her and protect her at the same time, or risk moving her, or leave her to go on the offensive. He couldn't concentrate, seeing Temari in that state. He couldn't do anything, except scream in frustration.

That wasn't enough. He had his hands together in the seal he used with his shadow jutsus, but stopped and slumped. It would be pointless unless he could see what he was targeting. All it would do is waste chakra. A blur of motion, and a kunai was thrown his way. This one passed through a bush without disturbing it, so he twisted and let it hit his forehead protector, keeping his position in front of Temari. He couldn't keep this up. The next jutsu would be the end of at least one of them. If he took the hit, he would protect Temari but would be in no condition to win the battle. But if he _didn't _protect Temari…he shook his head to clear the image. That was something he would **never **do.

"Shika…maru…"

"Hold on, please, I'll think of something, get us out of this…"

"Stop…slacking off…you lazy…"

"Temari? Te…"

He dropped to his knees, bending over her and taking her in his arms. His guard completely down, the nin came out of hiding and approached slowly.

It would be the last mistake they would ever make.

Under Shikamaru, his shadow twisted and spun, darkening past simple shade and becoming heavy and thick, solid darkness that defied the sun above it. It wormed it's way up his limbs and over Temari's still form. The earth ninja froze as the shadow covering him writhed and boiled, and against belief, tiny wisps of it lifted off of him like steam, straightened, and pointed at them. Shikamaru turned his head just enough for them to see a look of murderous intent in his eyes before those tiny shadow-needles shot outward by the hundreds.

* * *

Temari groaned. She was alive. Everything hurt. That's how she knew. She opened her eyes slowly. White ceiling. Soft, electronic beeping. Bandages. Black ponytail. 

"Huh?"

She tilted her head, carefully. On a chair next to her bed, Shikamaru was fast asleep, his hands over one of hers. Temari felt her face grow warm, and startled as the door cracked open to reveal a young girl with pink hair.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"…Bruised. What happened?"

"You were attacked, remember?"

"Yeah…yeah, we…were fighting…and something…"

"Relax. Just rest for now."

"Wait…did he…"

"Shikamaru defeated the men that attacked you and brought you here for treatment. After the operation, he refused to leave your side."

"Oh."

The girl smiled and closed the door quietly behind her. Temari lifted her good hand, dropping it onto his head and running her fingers through his hair.

"We...need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Dear god! It's done! Gave me a writers headache like you would **not **believe in the process. Hope you like it!

* * *

Shikamaru raised his head slowly, blinking away his drowsiness to see his wife staring off into space. 

"Temari. Are you all right? How do you feel?"

"Not so good."

"Do you want me to call a nurse?"

He was halfway to his feet before her hand went out and pulled him back down.

"No."

"Then…what's wrong?"

"I…need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"…Us."

He tentatively took her hand in his, stoking it carefully. He raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. Temari squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her hand away, crossing it over her chest protectively.

"Don't."

"Don't…what?"

"That thing. Where you make me want to like you."

"Why? Worried you'll start to like me for real?"

He tried to make it sound like a joke, but his smile died when Temari finally turned to face him. If he didn't know any better, Temari looked…nervous. The look quickly turned hard, and her voice harsh.

"I don't love you! This is just a mission! I'll be happy to go home to Suna! I…I won't care if you're not…"

"Not what?"

Temari looked away, and Shikamaru leaned over her.

"Not what?"

"Not there when I wake up."

"Oh. You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"**Yes."**

"Really really rea-"

She smacked him with her good hand before grabbing him by the hair and yanking him down to eye level. She held his gaze a moment before kissing him as hard as she possibly could. Once they separated, out of breath, Temari's face softened into the familiar tilted grin that Shikamaru loved so much.

"Bastard. What did I tell you?"

"Don't do that thing…or you might start to like me for real..."

"Yeah…that thing…"

Shikamaru leaned in for another kiss.

"Whoa! Sorry!"

The two looked up to see Kankuro smirking at them from the doorway.

"HEY!"

Temari gasped in pain as she tried to sit up, falling back down and pointing at her brother.

"Shikamaru, bring him over here, would you?"

"I said I was sorry! Hey!"

"Sorry, wife's orders."

"Just a little closer, Shikamaru…that's it…"

"HEY! Gaara, help!"

"Gaara?"

Subaka no Gaara stepped into the room, gourd strapped to his back. He was followed by the Hokage, who had an eyebrow raised at the sight of Kankuro being dragged towards Temari, who seemed to be testing a bedpan for it's heft.

"Sister. How are your injuries?"

"Err…healing…just…fine?"

"Good."

Temari began to lace her fingers together for a genjutsu kai, but gave up and decided to go with it.

"Everybody, I have good news. The negotiations are complete, and the caravan is on it's way back to the Earth country. Also, Motoyoshi was arrested for his attempt on your lives. I've heard his family has officially disowned him for the trouble he's caused. Consider the mission complete, and congratulations."

"Temari, as soon as you're well enough to travel, we'll return to Suna."

"A-Alright, Gaara."

Tsunade didn't miss the sullen look Shikamaru and Temari shared.

"Alright now, everybody out and let Temari get her rest."

Tsunade stood to the side and the sand brothers filed out. Shikamaru tried to leave as well, but she shoved him back into the room and closed the door behind her. It was silent for several minutes until Shikamaru took a deep breath and turned to the source of his troubles.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"I like you."

"I know."

"How do you feel about me?"

"…Why? What does it matter? By tomorrow, we'll be going our separate ways."

"I just…when **I** wake up tomorrow, I want you to be there. And the day after that, and the day after that…I want-"

"Don't say it."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I TOLD YOU NOT T-"

Temari began coughing, ugly rasping sounds coming from her throat, small spots of red appearing on her sheets. When she looked up, Shikamaru was next to her, a glass of water held out towards her. She drained it and handed it back to him meekly.

"I don't understand."

"I don't either. Yeah, I like you. Yeah, I wouldn't mind waking up next to you tomorrow. A part of me wants to stay…but another part of me wants to get as far away from you as possible. I just…need to think about this, alright?"

"Alright."

He leaned forward, and not sensing any resistance, kissed her softly on the cheek before heading for the door.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"If you need me…I'll be with your brothers. It's always the little details that are important in these things, after all."

"Huh? …Hey!"

He ducked the thrown bedpan and made his escape.

* * *

The house that they lived in together. The meals they had shared. The bed they had slept in. All the time they had spent with each other. It all ran through his mind over and over again as Shikamaru walked home, the home the two had shared. He could not-**would not** believe that it would all just end. He wanted Temari to stay with him. He didn't care how troublesome she could be at times. She was worth it. 

She **liked **living with Shikamaru. He infuriated her sometimes, made her want to scream, to throw him out the nearest window. But he also made her happy, could soothe her with a touch, melt her stress away with a single kiss, make her feel like she was wanted, like she really belonged, could give her the happy home and loving family she never had. Stay and be happy. Leave and regret it for the rest of her life. So why was it so difficult to decide?

Both went to sleep alone, feeling the empty space next to them. Sleep was light and restless, both waking alone, covers wrapped impossibly tight and feeling cold regardless. Both rose slowly, dreading to repeat the experience.

Shikamaru moved listlessly through his morning routine, the house not a house anymore, just an empty space.

Temari lay confined to her bed, alone, the room silent, an uncomfortable reminder of days past.

Both felt the emptiness inside and out, and moved to fill it the only way they knew how.

* * *

"Shikamaru, you lazy bastard…" 

Temari limped through the streets after making her escape from the hospital, using her fan as a crutch, heading for their home.

"You should be helping out your wife…"

"Still babbling on about that man and woman crap, I see."

Temari turned at the voice, and Shikamaru walked to her side, smirking.

"Have you…figured things out?"

"Not really. I just wanted out of the hospital is all. The food, the décor…"

"I see…so, where are you headed?"

"Home. I-"

Temari broke off, and Shikamaru grinned.

"You said-"

"Don't. Just…give me a hand already."

Shikamaru carefully supported her, and the two slowly made their way home.

* * *

A warm meal later, Temari sat in Shikamaru's arms in the livingroom, holding her carefully so he wouldn't aggravate her injuries when someone began pounding on the door. The two groaned in unison and Shikamaru sent his shadow to unlock the door, two familiar people hurrying into the room 

"Gaara? What is it?"

"You were missing from the hospital. We were searching for you for hours."

"Oh! Sorry…"

"You two **do **know the mission is over, right?"

She looked up to glare at Kankuro before her face turned bright red. She realized she was still nuzzling in Shikamaru's arms, in clothes that covered only slightly more than a hospital gown, and in full view of her brothers.

"Err…"

"Kazekage-sama, if I wished to formally court your sister, would you have any objections?"

Temari and Kankuro stared wide-eyed at Shikamaru in surprise, but Gaara didn't even blink.

"No."

The stares switched to Gaara, and Shikamaru bowed his head as deeply as his position allowed. Gaara gave a nod in reply before turning and walking out.

"But…what…**him**? He's…"

"What's wrong with Shikamaru?"

Recognizing the look on Temari's face as one of impending violence, Kankuro quickly backed away.

"Nothing! No, he's a nice guy, very…nice, yeah. I'm sure you'll be very happy together, have lots of babies…ewww…"

He turned and ran as Temari reached for her fan. She could feel Shikamaru shaking from restrained laughter, and she buried her good elbow in his ribs.

* * *

The rest of the day progressed with a degree of normalcy for the two. Shikamaru took care of the housework while Temari spent the time resting, and thinking. Sakura gave her a lecture on taking care of herself while checking her condition. Chouji and Ino stopped by for a few minutes, and Temari openly grilled the two on what Shikamaru was really like. Both said flat-out they should stay together, and Temari was hard-pressed to offer a reason why they couldn't.

* * *

Shikamaru would wager good money that Temari was cute when she blushed. He imagined she was blushing madly right now, with an adorable expression like the one Hinata wore when talking to Naruto. Of course, he know if he opened his eyes as he helped Temari change into her pajamas, injuries or no, Temari would beat him to within an inch of his life. 

He couldn't wrap himself around her injured ribs, as much as he might want to. So they lay side-by-side, staring at the ceiling.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why…did you ask my brother if you could court me?"

"Just checking. I don't know what's been bothering you, but I'd figured it'd be one less thing for you to worry about."

"Thanks. It's just...a big, life-altering decision, that's all."

"…"

"…"

"So…you basically just need to decide whether or not you want to stay with me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, supposing you decide to stay…we have a house of our own, but even with both of us doing missions, money would be a little tight, though I imagine our families would insist on helping out…"

"I guess…"

"And if you decide to leave, we'll have to agree on how much contact we have."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say you don't want to stay, maybe because circumstances prevent it. Will we try to see each other when possible? Are we 'just friends' or do we decide never to…never to see each other again?"

"I guess if I couldn't stay...I'd still want to see you again. Is that…all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I can live with that."

"Good."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"Umm…"

"Yes?"

"I know you don't want to hear his…but can I say something?"

"Sure."

"Temari, I love you."

"…"

"Err…there's more, but I figure that's overdoing it already."

"Shikamaru?

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"Do you…really mean that?"

"Yeah. And not just this once."

"Typical."

"Ass. Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm the only man alive who'll put up with _you._"

Silence reigned, followed quickly by soft laughter, which was quickly muffled as Temari tried to smother her loving husband with a pillow.

* * *

"So, technically, we're still married, right?" 

Temari raised her right hand, the gold band shining in the sunlight. She stood with her brothers in front of the huge gates of Konoha. Shikamaru took the hand in his and kissed it, gaining a smile and a blush from Temari. They had enjoyed two more mornings together, waking up in each other's arms, exchanging kisses and promises.

"Yeah. For as long as we both can stand each other."

One last kiss, deep and almost desperate, not knowing when the next would come. The hand that wore the ring returned to her hip, and with a tilted grin tossed over her shoulder, she joined her brothers on the long road back to Suna.

It hurt, watching her go. But Shikamaru knew she'd be back. And so, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked skyward, watching the clouds drift lazily by before turning to wander aimlessly through the streets of Konoha. Wander, and wait.

* * *

In truth, as much as i'd wanted the two to live together and happily ever after together, I still wanted to fit the story in and avoid mangling the canon storyline too much in the process. I'm like that sometimes, sorry sorry.  



End file.
